Range
A range is used to cook food through the Cooking skill. Except for special cases, any food that can be cooked on a fire can be cooked on a range. To cook food, simply 'use' it on the range. Ranges are marked on a player's map by the icon. Several other objects such as Clay ovens and Sulphur vents can serve the same function as a range. All ranges have a lower burn rate than fires, but the range in Lumbridge Castle (referred to as the "Cook-o-matic 100") has an even lower burn rate for certain foods; however, you must have completed the Cook's Assistant quest to use it. The nearest bank is the Culinaromancer's Chest in the cellar, which requires the first part of the Recipe for Disaster quest to be completed, or the bank at the top of Lumbridge Castle. This range has a reduced burn rate on the following foods only: *Bread dough *Redberry pies *Meat pies *Stew *Raw beef *Raw chicken *Raw chicken (undead) *Raw beef (undead) *Snails from Morytania *Shrimps *Anchovies *Sardines *Herrings *Mackerel *Giant carp from Hemenster *Trout *Cod *Pike *Salmon A table of the levels where cooking food items becomes successful 100% of the time can be found here. While ranges do reduce burn rates, if the player has not acquired the necessary cooking level not to burn, they can still burn the item they cook. Ranges and stoves operate the same way, they only vary in appearance. Raw potatoes must be cooked on a range; they will always burn if they are cooked on a fire. Tips on levelling cooking For players training Cooking with a low Cooking level, ranges can come in handy, especially the ranges within chicken farms. A common tactic would be to collect as many raw chickens as possible (which are commonly left behind by other players, who kill chickens to collect their feathers), and cook them in the range by selecting "cook all". A good place to train at low levels is in the Champions' Guild. You can easily kill chickens, cook them, then sell them upstairs. It is highly recommended to use a Range over a Fire, as it will greatly reduce your burn rate, and thus increase your experience gained. Even better is to use the range on the ground floor of Lumbridge Castle, the Cook-o-matic 100, after completion of Cook's Assistant. The best place for levelling cooking is the bank area in the Cooks' Guild which requires the completion of the Varrock Hard Diary for bank access. The range there is right next to the bank, so the time between banking and cooking is only a tiny bit better than at the Rogues' Den in Burthorpe. The time lost is more than compensated for, however, by the reduced burn rate on ranges. If you don't have the requirements for the above, the second best place to level cooking is in Hosidius Kitchen. You require 100% favour with Hosidius House to use the clay ovens here, but there is a bank only 6 spaces away, and it also provides a 5% lower burn chance. When cooking fish, you should always be wearing the Cooking gauntlets, a possible reward from the Family Crest quest. These gauntlets significantly decrease the likelihood of burning fish. Range distances from a nearby bank Free-to-play *22 spaces - Al Kharid - Range north of bank. *25 spaces - Edgeville - Stove west of bank. *29 spaces - Falador - Range west of the east bank. *22 spaces + 2 extra clicks - Lumbridge Castle - Requires completion of Cook's Assistant. Cook-o-matic 100 on the ground floor of the castle. Provides a lower burn chance for certain foods (refer to the list at the top of this page). Pay-to-play *0 spaces - Myths' Guild - Requires completion of Dragon Slayer II. *2 spaces - Cooks' Guild in Varrock - Requires Varrock Hard Diary or 99 Cooking to access the bank. *6 spaces - Hosidius Kitchen - Requires 100% favour with Hosidius House. Clay oven north of bank. Provides a 5% lower burn chance. *9 spaces - Nardah - Clay oven just south-east of bank. *13 spaces - TzHaar City - Sulphur vent south-east of bank. **The inner city's bank has a sulphur vent directly next to the bank chest. *14 spaces - Neitiznot - Requires completion of The Fremennik Isles to access. Clay oven north-east of bank. *17 spaces - Catherby - Range in building east of bank. *19 spaces - Zanaris - Requires completion of The Lost City to access. Range south of bank. *18 spaces + 1 extra click - Lumbridge Castle - Requires starting Recipe for Disaster for bank access from the Culinaromancer's Chest. Cook-o-matic 100 on the ground floor of the castle. Provides a lower burn chance for certain foods (refer to the list at the top of this page). *Fishing guild - many spaces from bank, but close to cape tele Category:Interactive scenery